1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a touch input of a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that can simultaneously process a pen input and a touch input in a device that can use a finger and a pen touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, recent terminals include a touch panel and perform an operation control and a data input of the terminal through the touch panel. In this case, the touch panel generally uses a capacitive type or a resistive type that senses a user's finger touch. In this case, when inputting data using a device using the touch panel, a keypad (Korean alphabet, English, numeral) for inputting data is displayed, and when touching a character area on the keypad, a method of recognizing a touch position of a terminal and determining input data is used.
However, when using the touch panel, if the keypad is not used, a finger should be used and thus a character and a picture cannot be finely input. Therefore, devices using a pen for finely performing a cursive script input or a drawing input such as a line have been developed. For example, Electro Magnetic Resonance (EMR) technology of the Wacom company senses a pen input through a resonance between a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) and an EMR exclusive pen by adding an EMR sensor pad under a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). In the following description, the touch panel is a panel that senses a finger touch, and an EM panel is a panel that senses a pen touch.
When the two touch methods are simultaneously provided, an unintended interference may occur by a touch of a pen and a hand. That is, when a pen touch method through an EMR pen and a C-type (capacitive) touch method that senses a finger are used, an unintended touch input may occur by a touch of a hand that holds a pen.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an unintended interference in a terminal using a touch input method according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a user holds an EMR pen and performs an input action to a terminal, an unintended interference 120 is generated by a finger/palm holding a pen 110. Here, an input may be writing, drawing, a screen touch, and a gesture using a pen. In this case, when a meaningless touch input 120 generated by a hand holding the pen is sensed as an input, the terminal may perform an erroneous input or an erroneous operation. Further, in a terminal of the related art, when a pen input is performed, it is difficult to dispose an icon in a right/left lower end area, which is a portion in which a palm frequently contacts. That is, when a pen is used, an icon is randomly pressed, and thus a problem that an erroneous operation (conversion to another screen) occurs exists.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for excluding an unintended touch input.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention,